


You Do Things to My Body

by Olsies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pegging, Test anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Matt and Dan struggle with school, but then Matt comes up with a deal too sweet for Dan to refuse.





	

Dan stretched out on her bed, sighing, exhausted from practice. The last thing she wanted to do was homework, but she pulled out her laptop and math notebook, put on Spotify, and started working on some practice math problems. She _hated_ math; it was her absolute _worst_ subject. She was almost getting a D even though Neil tutored her twice a week. She didn’t know how she would make it through finals, but after this semester she would be done with math, and she was literally counting down the days. Just as she finished up her assigned work, Matt came in.

“Hey, baby, what are you doing here?” She asked him as he tossed his bag down angrily. “Uh-oh, what happened?” Matt sat on the bed and Dan got to her knees behind him, as she began to rub his shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked as Matt relaxed a little under her fingers.

“I failed my chem test,” Matt said finally. Dan froze.

“But- does that mean-” She knew she _shouldn’t_ react as his captain first, but she couldn’t help it.

“No, no,” Matt leaned back into her and she wrapped her arms around his chest. “Dr. Hale said he would work with me; it just sucks.” Dan kissed the top of his head.

“Good. Can I do anything?” She asked. Matt considered it for a minute but then shook his head.

“We should study more, make out less,” he said eventually. Dan sat back on her heels, pouting, but he missed her face as he pulled out his English homework. Eventually Dan returned to her homework, and they worked in silence until Dan slammed her book closed.

“You get an A on your next test, and you’ll get a surprised,” Dan said and Matt looked at her over his shoulder.

“ _You_ get an A on your next math test, and I’ll let you peg me.” He knew how badly she was doing in math. Dan’s eyebrows shot up into her bangs. They had talked about pegging for a long time, but they still hadn’t tried it.

“Really?” She shrieked and Matt smirked a little, nodding. She kissed his cheek, grabbed her math stuff and rushed to the door. “Do you know where Neil is?” She asked and Matt shrugged, laughing.

“Why?” He asked.

“I want him to help me with my math,” she explained pulling out her phone and half falling while trying to tug on her shoes at the same time. Matt laughed more but Neil answered on the third ring.

“Neil!” She shrieked. “Where are you? Do you have time to look over my math?” She paused and finally sat to tie her shoes. “The library? You do? I’ll be there shortly!” She hung up and got up, shoes finally on. “Bye, babe,” she called over her shoulder as she sprinted out the door, down the stairs, and across campus.

She should not have been as surprised as she was when she saw Andrew but he barely acknowledged her beyond raising an eyebrow at her. Neil held out his hand at her approach and she handed him the practice problem packet. He went through them, marking off the ones that she got wrong. And there were a lot of them.

“Do you want me to go over what you did wrong or did you want to try to figure it out first?” Neil asked. Dan glanced over at Andrew and took the packet back. A lot of them had been marked wrong but in one of them she could see an easy subtraction mistake.

“I’ll... try to figure it out. And then I’ll be back after a while.” She marched off to a nearby cubicle and set to work.

***

Over the next few weeks, Dan and Matt studied all the time. Any time anyone looked for them, they were in the library. None of their teammates could figure it out. Matt and Dan were good students, but they generally weren’t _this_ dedicated. Nicky kept bugging them, and bugging their other teammates, and just being an overall butthead. He annoyed them all so much that one day during practice they all ganged up on him, shooting all the balls at him until Wymack threatened to sign them all up for a marathon.

“I don’t care what Nicky did this time, and lord knows he probably deserved it!” Wymack lectured.

“Hey!” Nicky yelled in response but shut up with a _look_ from Wymack.

“I don’t want my practice getting fucked over like this.” No one said anything and Wymack just shook his head. “Just hit the showers,” he growled and they all ran before he changed his mind.

A few days later, Matt had another chemistry test and got an A on it. Dan was so proud she blew him for an hour. When he came, the rest of the Foxes in the next suite cheered. Matt laughed horsely as Dan kissed him senseless. They had never been quiet, but this was beyond even that. They got cleaned up and Dan went back to studying. Allison and Rene came in a while later, smirking a little but neither of them said anything. Out of everyone on the team, they _knew_ what sort of things Dan got up to in bed.

The next day, Dan had her math test. She left full of dread. It didn’t matter how much extra studying she did alone or with Neil, she would just _never_ get this Math Thing. She went back to her room feeling defeated, convinced she’d failed. She was too tired to even cry. Over the next several hours, her phone blew up when she first missed lunch, then class, and practice. She only answered when Wymack called five times in a row.

“Oh, so you’re _not_ dead in a ditch,” Wymack said in lieu of a greeting. “Want to tell me why you’re not dead but also not going to class and coming to practice?” 

“Because I’m stupid and don’t deserve to be team captain.” Wymack was not expecting this. She listened to him switch ears and yell at her teammates to keep running or he would make them run two marathons. She waited until he went somewhere quieter.

“What happened?” He asked and she told him about the test. Wymack sighed. “This is Dr. Williams? When is she going to have them graded?”

“She said by Thursday.” It was Tuesday.

“Does she have office hours today?” Dan groaned.

“I don’t know…” She grabbed her bag and pulled out her math binder to check her syllabus. “Yes. 3-5.”

“Go. Tell her what’s going on, and tell her I asked if you both could go over this test.” Dan sucked in her breath.

“Ok,” she said sitting up slowly, pushing her hair out of her face.

“And Dan?”

“Yeah, Coach?”

“Be here early tomorrow. You owe me laps.”

“Yes coach,” she said and hung up.

Dan got up and went to her professor’s office, heart pounding. When she got there someone else was talking to Dr. Williams so Dan sat on one of the waiting room chairs, chewing on her lip and fiddling with her bag. Eventually the other student left and Dan got up. Dr. Williams looked up and smiled when she saw Dan.

“Hey, Dan!” She glaned at her watch. “Shouldn’t you be at practice?” Dan grimaced a little.

“Coach wanted me to ask if you could go over my test,” Dan replied. Dr. Williams chuckled a little, nodding.

“Come on in,” Dr. Williams said. “Tea? Water?” She pointed at a mini fridge with an electric tea pot on top. Dan glanced at it but shook her head, no.

“Thank you though,” she said in a small voice. Dr. Williams nodded a little and turned to her desk.

“As luck would have it, I just finished grading your test before Paul came in. How do you think you did?” Dan laughed weakly and shook her head a little. “Oh you really give yourself more credit. You’ve really improved from your last test. You should be proud.” She handed over the test and Dan’s heart skipped a beat when she saw she’d earned an A-.

“Are you serious?” She jumped to her feet, laughing.

“Yeah, you did _really_ reall! The only parts you messed up on were basic math parts, but you did all the correct steps. You should be really proud of yourself, Dan.”

“Thank you,” Dan said again, sitting.

“You’re welcome. Do you still want to go over it?” Dan nodded and scooted closer to her professor’s desk. They went through the four problems Dan missed and Dan ran back to the dorms to wait for Matt. When he and the other got back, Dan jumped on him, kissing him and directing him to her bedroom. Renee and Allison glanced at each other, then the Monsters. Dan barely registered Renee asking Andrew if he and the others wanted to join them for pizza downtown while Nicky stood there laughing. Matt just listened to his squirmy girlfriend, knowing her depression and the excitement could only mean one thing: she’d passed her test.

“Coach said you were upset?” He asked as she shoved out of his arms and slammed the door closed. He sat on the bed while she rummaged around for something in her drawer.

“Yeah, I was. I got back from my test, and I- I couldn’t get up,” she said. “I couldn’t even answer my phone.”

“We noticed. What did coach said that put you in such a good mood?” Dan shrieked when she found the things she wanted. She turned back to face Matt.

“He made me go talk to Dr. Williams, and guess what I earned on my test?” She beamed at him, and Matt’s heart skipped a beat. Since they’d gotten together, they’d joked about pegging. It was apparently something Dan _loved_ to do. Matt was a little more trepidatious, but it didn’t take long for him to realize he _loved_ butt stuff. He was just as excited about this as she was.

“Did you get an A?” He asked getting up and picking her up. Dan giggled in his arms and kissed him.

“Minus, bit-”

“Oh,” Matt teased, putting her down. “We agreed on an A not an A-.” Dan laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Get on the bed you lunk!” She laughed, and Matt sat quickly.

“Yes, captain,” he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and she crawled into his lap, kissing him.

“I love you,” he whispered when they finally broke apart. “And I’m so proud of you.” She blushed a little and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you, too. But we don’t have time for this. The others will be back soon,” Dan whispered and Matt kissed the tip of her nose. She got back up and he watched her pull out her strap on and bottle of lube. Dan tugged off her shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, but kept her underwear on. “Take off your pants,” she said as kneeled on the bed next to him. Matt watched her with hungry eyes as he tugged out of his pants, shoes, and socks.

“Boxers?” He asked.

“On for now,” she said pushing him back and straddling him, kissing him.

“I thought we didn’t have time for this,” Matt teased as Dan sucked a dark hickey into his neck.

“Shut up and touch me,” Dan growled and shoved his hands between her legs. He couldn’t believe how incredibly _wet_ she was already. They both moaned as he gently began to stroke her.

“Jesus, you’re so into this,” he murmured into her hair. Dan laughed a little and slid her hand around his hard cock.

“So are you.” They continued to make out, teasing each other for several minutes until finally Matt thought he’d explode if she wasn’t inside him Right That Fucking Minute, and he said as much. Dan laughed softly and kissed his sweaty cheek. “Ok, babe, but it is going to take a few minutes of prep. Are you going to be ok with that?” Matt sucked in a breath. And then another.

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmured, kissing her hair. She took a deep breath, kissed his forehead, and got off him. She fixed her bra straps as Matt took off his boxers. Dan smirked a little at how hard and wet his cock was. It was so purple it almost looked painful, but Matt just waited for her to tell him what to do and she was once again filled with warm feelings, he was so good to her.

“I wanna see your face so scoot back,” she waed her hand and he scooted closer to her, his shirt riding up a little. She smiled as he spread his legs out for her. She rubbed his knees, whispering words of encouragement until he positioned himself in a way that she could work him open and be comfortable.

She squirted lube on her fingers and a little dribbled onto the bed. “Oops,” she said, laughing, but didn’t even bother to wipe it away. They were going to have to wash the sheets that night anyway. “Are you ready?” She asked, and Matt nodded, yes. Dan kissed his knee before she set to work. There were few things in the world that Dan loved more than opening Matt up with her fingers. This of course wasn’t the first time she’d been in him, but she couldn’t believe how absolutely lucky she was to have him want this as much as she did.

She started slowly, rubbing the tips of her fingers along his pucker and taint. Above her, Matt moaned out encouraging words as he tried to not fall apart too soon. Before long, Dan had a finger in him, then two. He gasped loudly the first time she found his prostate. She paused, hands frozen.

“You ok, baby?” She asked, and Matt nodded, trying to catch his breath. He groped for her free hand and she took it.

“I’m good, I’m good,” he assured her, squeezing her hand. “Keep going.” He scooted closer to her hand and she smiled at him. She started up again and this time things went much quicker. Matt opened up so quickly for her.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Dan whispered, kissing his knee again. “You’re ready, but I’ve got to put the harness on. Are you going to be ok?” Matt took a shaky breath and nodded.

“Just-” He stopped himself and Dan twisted her fingers out of him gently.

“Just what?” She asked.

“Just don’t take too long.” Dan chuckled a little.

“You’re so needy for my cock,” she teased, hands shaking a little as she put the harness in place. She couldn’t believe this was _actually_ happening.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Matt admitted and the strap slipped out of Dan’s hand.

“Jesus,” she whispered. After what felt like an eternity, the harness was in place. Dan scooted closer pulling Matt’s legs around her. “Are you ready?” She asked, and Matt nodded. Dan surprised him a little as she pulled him closer, lining up her dildo to his hole with little help from him. Her grip was so tight around his thighs. It did _things_ to him. At first she pressed slowly, waiting for his body to open up naturally and accept the toy while she whispered praise at him. It didn’t take long for him to swallow her whole.

“Fuck, you’re so good to me,” she murmured again. Matt, whose eyes were screwed closed, said nothing and just lay there breathing tensely. “How are you doing?” She asked him, letting him get used to the fullness of her.

Matt took a deep breath and let it out slowly, eyes fluttering. “I’m good,” he said, hand groping for her. “I’m good, keep going.” Dan squeezed his hand as she pulled back and slid back in, slowly. Matt made a face and groaned loudly below her. Dan smirked and did it again. Matt wasn’t ever quiet in bed, per se, but now Dan was glad the others had gone out. When she fucked into him in earnest, he screamed, writhing around under her. It was the hottest thing Dan had _ever_ seen. She wanted to draw it out, but she got so worked up she couldn’t help herself and before she knew it, he was coming untouched. Dan pulled out and began struggling with the harness while Matt lay next to her, shaking a little.

“Are you ok?” She asked wondering if she was going to have to cut it off.

“I’m ok,” he said, nodding and groping for her. “You need help?” She laughed a little.

“Pretty sure you’re going to have to cut me out of this,” she said. Matt curled up on his side, chest heaving, fingers shaking, but somehow he managed to get her free and pulled her close.

“Do you want my mouth or my fingers?” He asked and Dan jerked in surprised, throwing the dildo and harness on the floor.

“You have energy?” She asked, staring at him.

“For you, anything.” Dan kissed him and then laid on her back.

“You’re so good to me,” she murmured and Matt kissed down her body. He pulled off her underpants, tossing them over the bed before kissing down her thighs.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured before he slipped his tongue between her lips. She was so wet again and it went right to his tired dick. She tasted so good and he just couldn’t get enough of her. She squirmed and squealed, twisting as he lapped at her.

“Oh Jesus, oh fuck!” She yelled when he slipped two fingers into her and began to stroke her while he ate her out. She was so close already that it wasn’t long before she was coming. Matt stroked her thighs, slowing down until she was quiet. He laid against her thigh, exhausted.

“We should-” Dan started but Matt just shook his head, no. He scooted up her body a little and used her stomach as a pillow. Dan stroked his hair, too exhausted to care that the sheets were disgusting. They woke up a few hours later when Renee and Allison came to bed, but they didn’t stay awake for long.

The next morning the roommates left before Dan and Matt woke up. But between the two of them, Matt woke up first and it took him a few minutes to remember everything that happened, but then it all came back to him. He sat up and looked down at Dan, smiling before kissing her cheek. She sighed and then punched at him, obviously still asleep.

“No, I don’t want the walnut,” she said and then pulled Matt’s face to her chest. “Good kitty, good kitty,” she said petting his hair. Matt laughed and tangled his legs into hers.

“Love you,” he murmured, rubbing her back.

“Love you, too, Sri Butterbutt,” Dan muttered squeezing his head tight. Matt didn’t say anything, just drifted back to sleep as she chattered at and patted him.


End file.
